


Ocean eyes

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, alternative universe, sea creature Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: It has been exactly two months, five days and seven hours since the last time Niles had seen Gavin. They both knew there’d be times like these - Niles was a photographer, after all. It was his job to travel around the world, to capture beautiful sceneries and moments for other to enjoy. It wasn’t an easy job, constantly moving around and never having a proper place to call a home but he was fine with it. He was fine with it, fine with it all, as long as he got the chance to return to Gavin.





	Ocean eyes

It has been exactly two months, five days and seven hours since the last time Niles had seen Gavin. They both knew there’d be times like these - Niles was a photographer, after all. It was his job to travel around the world, to capture beautiful sceneries and moments for other to enjoy. It wasn’t an easy job, constantly moving around and never having a proper place to call a home but he was fine with it. He was fine with it, fine with it all, as long as he got the chance to return to Gavin. 

They had met under extremely odd circumstances but somehow clicked immediately. Gavin was funny, he loved to joke around, he loved to make Niles laugh and Niles? Well, Niles was deeply in love with him. He thought his feelings were odd, obviously who in their right mind thinks that they’d be rethinking their whole career because they’ve fallen in love with a sea creature. A gentle, kind and loving sea creature that is. 

Soon enough the boat engine became too loud for Niles to think. He went over what he’d say so many times he had actually forgotten half the things he wanted to say. He was more than sure that he’d tell Gavin that he missed him, that he craved him every second that they were apart. He’d show him all the gorgeous photographs he had took too, after all Gavin was more than mesmerized by Niles’ work.

His heart raced the closer he got and soon enough he knew he’d have to turn of the engine and carefully make his way through the cave. 

“Calm down, calm down.” Niles whispered to himself as his hands trembled. He knew it was the time to turn off the engine, time to look for Gavin.

“Gavin?” His voice echoes but was met with no reply. 

Niles for signs Gavin could be around, the cave was silent, the sea was steady. He started to wonder if it was possible that Gavin wasn’t here, that he maybe went elsewhere. Or worse, that somebody else had found him.

“Gavin?!” Niles called out louder, slightly panicking as he frantically looked around.

He couldn’t bear the thought that something might have had happened to Gavin. Gavin was too strong, too smart to let people find him. But Niles had found him so what was stopping others from finding him. 

“Quiet down mister photographer,” a raspy voice echoed, calming Niles within a second. “You’re scaring away the fish.” Gavin chucked.

“Gavin!” Niles quickly turned around and was met with a very familiar grin.

Without a second thought he stood up and threw himself into the cold salty water. In that moment nothing else mattered, the speech he prepared was just a bunch of words, the photographs he wanted to show him were irrelevant, the only thing Niles wanted was to hold him. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s slippery body and kissed him frantically. 

“Woah, woah slow down.” Gavin smiled as he kissed him back. 

“I-“ Niles tried to speak but the words just wouldn’t leave his mouth.

“I missed you too.” Gavin smiled as he gently traced Niles’ face. “You ruined your clothes darling.”

“I won’t be needing them.” He replied without thinking.

“Oh!” 

Only when Gavin replied he realized what he had said, what he had implied. It was probably the dumbest thing he could’ve said in that moment. The last thing he wanted was for Gavin to think Niles only cared about sex and nothing else. He felt so embarrassed, so ashamed by his reckless action he just hoped he’s sink to the bottom of the ocean and stay there forever.

“I’m so sorry.” Niles quickly apologized as his face turned red. “I have no idea where that came from.” 

“Why the hell are you apologizing?” Gavin laughed, his fangs poking out through his parted lips.

Niles just rolled his eyes, he knew Gavin would never accept an apology for saying something so silly. “Fine, fine.” Niles smiled as he pressed his lips against Gavin’s.

If there was a way to stop time, Niles would do it without a question. The only moments he felt truly alive, truly something more than just a working man, were when he was with Gavin. His lips traced Gavin’s as he thought about his life, as he thought about himself. He was nothing more than a mortal being, an irrelevant human in the endless pit that is the universe, but for Gavin made him feel like he was the most precious creature that had ever walked on Earth. Gavin made Niles feel special and unique. Gavin had an amazing talent of making Niles feel like he was a god, like he was ineffably precious. He slipped his tongue in, gently tracing the inside of Gavin’s mouth as the creature did the same. Their bodies fit together as a puzzle piece, perfect exactly and only for each other. Niles ran his fingers though Gavin’s hair as he took a sharp breath through his nose, not wanting to move away even to gasp for air. All he wanted was Gavin, all he needed was Gavin. Niles’ hands went up and down Gavin’s body, making sure not a single inch of his skin is left untouched.

“Niles.” Gavin moaned out as he finally moved away, still clutching the other man in his arms.

“I want you.” Niles gasped for air as he dug his fingernails into Gavin’s soft skin.

“Where?” Gavin said as his lips curled into a sly grin.

Niles couldn’t help but frown, Gavin knew he hated asking for it out loud. He hated hearing himself say it. It always felt awkward, always felt so odd and unnatural to be precise with what he wanted, especially when there was no need for it. Gavin knew Niles well enough to know where and what he wanted at all times, he just chose to be a cocky bastard and tease Niles until he finally caved in and said exactly what he wanted.

“There.” Niles grabbed one of Gavin’s tentacles and dragged it down past his stomach until it reached his crotch. He stopped there, letting Gavin handle the situation however he wanted.

“Your word is my command darling.” His accent thickened as he finished his sentence. His eyes slowly traced Niles body until they reached his crotch. He stopped there to admire the wonders of human anatomy and Niles’ perfect figure at the same time. 

“Please Gavin.” Niles begged as he watch Gavin stare at him like he was made out of gold. “Please fuck me.”

And without a single word, Gavin slithered his tentacle down Niles’ underwear. The yelp that escaped Niles’ mouth was more than enough to drive Gavin crazy. He yanked Niles’ pants down to his ankles and wrapped more tentacles around Niles’ fragile body to keep him steady. 

“Hurry please, please.” Niles began to beg, he was more than desperate at this point. All he wanted was for Gavin to touch him, for them to bond. Not even the cold water was able to stop him from enjoying his lover.

“Patience my darling, patience.” Gavin hummed as he slid one tentacle over Niles’ half hard cock, gently massaging his thigh with another.

Niles’ let his head tilt back as he gasped for air. Somehow the cave they were in was too small, the air felt thick and his body was on fire. His hands trembled as he dug his fingernails into Gavin’s back. It was a warning, a warning to stop teasing him. But Gavin was restless because he knew he could make Niles cum with just that. He kept fondling Niles’ cock as he pressed their bodies together, trying to maintain Niles’ body temperature. 

“Gavin!” Niles hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn’t take it any longer, he knew he was already almost at his limit and he couldn’t afford to embarrass himself with cuming before they even started anything.

Gavin just chuckled in response, flashing his sharp fangs at Niles. His body froze with fear and arousal, it was like he was just reminded that Gavin could kill him if he wanted to. Knowing that made Niles crave him even more. Gavin was his version of the forbidden fruit and he was ready to eat up every bite of him. 

Gavin finally wrapped his tentacle around Niles’ throbbing cock, he was already at his limit but felt such relief upon feeling the slick limb pump him up and down. His body twitched as Gavin picked up his pace, he squirmed around and contorted his body in positions he’s never been before. He knew he could be as loud as he wanted. It was just the two of them but forcing himself to stay quiet and hold his own breath made his heart race. 

Suddenly and out of nowhere he felt an all familiar feeling. A warm wave washed over him as he panted silently, doing his best to cling onto Gavin like his life depended on it. The warmth soon grew into something bigger, something Niles could never explain with words. It felt like heaven - or, at least, that’s how Niles imagined heaven felt like. With a loud moan, the warm wave washed over him again, leaving him twitching and gasping for air.

“You know what the best thing about fucking in the sea is?” Gavin said as he gently caressed Niles’ face.

Niles had no strength to answer, he just weakly waved his hand before leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to clean up after.” Gavin laughed and Niles rolled his eyes. Gavin was an idiot, a big goofy idiot but there wasn’t a thing in this entire universe Niles wouldn’t do to hear him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It’s not long but it is what it is! Find me on twitter @ apervertedsquid


End file.
